


Warmer

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walter helps warm his girlfriend up after she visits the Kallters with her mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Walter was waiting for Mandy when she returned from her expedition to the frozen wasteland with her mother. Both women looked half-frozen when they returned, though Mandy was quick to remove her warmer outer layers of clothing before the ice on them could melt and soak them.

“Come with me,” said Mandy, grabbing her boyfriend’s hand and walking quickly in the direction of her bedroom. Walter went along with her, though he just wanted to scoop her into his arms and cuddle her until she stopped shivering.

“I thought the Kallters were mountain people,” said Walter.

“They are but those mountains just happen to be frozen,” said Mandy. “And mum kept getting all nostalgic in the valley so we stayed there longer than I wanted to.”

“I bet you wished you had the fat of your seal form there,” said Walter, and laughed.

“Bit hard to ride a horse in seal form, though,” said Mandy. She reached her bedroom and opened the door, quickly pulling her boyfriend inside before closing it again.

“That’s true, I guess,” said Walter. He averted his gaze while Mandy stripped off her pants, but then she took his hand and pulled him over towards her bed.

“Can you spoon me until I’m warm again?” asked Mandy.

“Uh,” said Walter, very eloquently. She was only wearing her socks, panties, and a mauve t-shirt. “Okay.”

“Great,” said Mandy, and grinned at him. She climbed into bed, then, pulling the covers up over herself and wriggling around a little to get the bed warmer.

“Don’t you have an electric blanket?” asked Walter.

“It broke again,” said Mandy with a sigh. “Maybe my water magic interferes with it or something. But you can be my electric blanket.”

Walter got under the covers with his girlfriend and pulled her into his arms, nuzzling her neck. Mandy blushed and tangled their legs together. She shivered, so Walter rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

“That better?” asked Walter.

“Yeah,” said Mandy with a nod. She smiled and snuggled into him. “You’re comfy.”

“Thanks,” said Walter. He began to relax, comfortable with his girlfriend in his arms. She was warming up against him.

And then the door suddenly opened with a crack of electricity.

“You’d better not be taking advantage of my daughter,” said Alex, standing there with a ball of magic in her fist.

“Relax, mama, I’m the one who dragged him to my room,” said Mandy. “We’re not doing anything except spooning and snuggling.”

“Really?” asked Alex. “Then why are your clothes on the floor?”

“My heavy outer ones, mama, because the snow is melting on them and I don’t want to wear wet clothing,” said Mandy. “Look, I’ll show you that we’re not doing anything bad.”

Walter tried not to flinch away when Mandy pulled the covers back to prove to her mother that they weren’t doing anything.

“You couldn’t have put pants on?” asked Alex, putting her hands on her hips.

“I was cold and I just wanted to warm up,” said Mandy. “We’re not going to have sex, honest.”

“Not like we have protection here anyway,” said Alex. “Protect yourself.”

“Mama, I just said-“

“I was a horny teenager too once,” said Alex, and smirked.

“You’re still a horny teenager,” Mandy muttered, and sifted through her mind for the song she needed.

Walter had heard Mandy singing before. She sang in the shower, and often hummed when she was doing something. But he’d never heard her sing like this. It was magic, he knew that already, but he could actually feel the magic too. It was incredible, the way he could feel it in his bones and his very soul. It was like something otherworldly. But she was just doing it like a child showing their parent that they’d taken their pill.

“Very good,” said Alex. She didn’t seem at all affected by the siren song she’d just heard. “Now you can have fun with your boyfriend.”

“Mama,” Mandy complained, blushing. She pulled the covers back over her. “I told you, we’re not going to do that. I’m just trying to get warm.”

“Sure you are,” said Alex, and laughed. “I’ll distract your mother so she doesn’t come charging in trying to defend your honour.”

“Thanks, mama,” said Mandy.

As soon as the door closed, Mandy turned around in Walter’s arms and kissed him. Walter pulled away slightly, worried that she’d be put off by the effect her magic (and her wriggling) had on him. But she just smiled and pulled him out of his pants.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy decides to do exactly what her mama thought she was doing.

“I thought I could feel something,” said Mandy, her hand still slightly cold around Walter’s cock. She rubbed a little and then squeezed, making him moan.

“Your voice is amazing,” said Walter. “And you were kinda grinding on me.”

“Completely by accident,” said Mandy, but Walter could see the mischief in her eyes. “You know, thinking sexy thoughts is a great way to keep warm.”

“I know,” said Walter. “How do you think I survive early mornings on the farm in winter?”

“Should I start coming around then?” asked Mandy. “A quickie in the shed would be a great way to start the day.”

“If you can,” said Walter, his heart beating harder at the thought. His cock was getting harder too, from the thoughts and from Mandy’s hand still stroking him.

“I guess it’s a good thing I had to sing that spell,” said Mandy. “Maybe I should cast other spells when you’re around too.”

“Heh, if my parents heard you saying that…” Walter trailed off, hoping that he hadn’t ruined the mood.

“I don’t need any songs to keep you,” said Mandy, kissing him. She seemed happy, so maybe he hadn’t upset her. But he’d still make up for it.

Walter pulled away after a few more kisses and got up to remove his jeans, and then he rejoined his girlfriend in bed and resumed kissing her. Mandy wrapped her leg around him, trailing her socked foot up his bare calf.

“Your feet are cold,” said Walter. Mandy laughed, almost wickedly, and did the same thing with the other foot. Her fingers unbuttoned his shirt and then discarded it before she ran her hands over his bare chest and back. At least her hands were warmer now. The fingers that slipped beneath the waistband of his underpants were certainly warm enough, and his skin warmed too wherever they touched.

“I love the feel of you,” said Mandy, and kissed his neck.

“You feel really nice too,” said Walter. “Your skin is really silky.” He ran his fingers up under her shirt and down to her panties, making her moan and hum appreciatively.

“Maybe it’s part of my magic,” said Mandy.

“Or the many beauty products in your shower,” said Walter. Mandy giggled as he kissed her neck.

Mandy was already wet when Walter pulled down her panties, and he couldn’t resist stroking his fingers through her folds. She gave a little moan at that, and arched her back a little when Walter slipped a finger in.

“I want more than your finger this time,” said Mandy. “I’ve cast the spell so we can go all the way.”

“I know,” said Walter. “I just have to get used to the idea of having sex without a condom.”

“So do I,” said Mandy. “Now it’s all my responsibility. But I like to see it more as taking charge. Just like I’m about to put you on your back if you don’t get in me soon.”

“Alright, alright,” said Walter, and laughed. “Pushy.”

“I know what I want,” said Mandy. She spread her legs a little wider and wished that she could watch when Walter finally slid his cock into her. Mandy moaned, and he kissed her. Maybe he was worried that her parents would hear, but every bedroom on this base was soundproofed anyway.

Once he was in, Mandy moved her hips a little to show that she was ready and Walter began to thrust slowly. It felt a little different, but Walter seemed to be getting the most enjoyment out of it. He was certainly moaning louder and more frequently than usual. Mandy grinned at the sound, and then moaned a little louder as he started to go faster. She put her leg up over his hip to change the angle, with the result that she moaned loudly and felt pleasure beginning to build quickly.

“Have I found the right spot?” asked Walter, continuing at that angle. 

“Yes,” Mandy moaned, her fingernails digging into his back a little. Her back began to arch as her breathing got heavier. “I found it, though.”

“Details,” said Walter. He could feel his girlfriend getting closer, but he still wasn’t close by the time she came. He was a little worried at how loud Mandy was being, still moaning loudly as he continued to fuck her. He’d changed position, but she was still enjoying it so much.

“Don’t look so worried,” said Mandy, seeing his concern in his eyes. “My bedroom is soundproof. All of the bedrooms here are. We can be as loud as we want.” That said, she threw her head back and moaned loudly, fluttering around him and pulling him closer to the edge.

“It’s gonna feel weird to cum in you instead of a condom,” said Walter. It already felt weird that he was leaking precum into her. All of the lessons that his mother had given him went through his mind, screaming at him that this was dangerous.

“I can tell you all about the spell later if it’ll help, you worry-wart,” said Mandy. “And don’t worry, my parents won’t be mad at having to wash cum out of the sheets.”

“That will help,” said Walter. His worry abated for now, he continued thrusting into her, going a little deeper like she liked and moaning as she moved her hips with him. And then she cried out and stiffened against him, pulling him in deeper as she clenched around him.

“What’s that, my third? Fourth?” asked Mandy, and arched her back as he kept going. He was close, though, she could hear it in his moans and ragged breathing.

“Wish I could have more than one,” said Walter.

“There’s a spell for that, I’m sure,” said Mandy. “Hmm, I’ll look it up later.”

“Fuck,” Walter moaned, and came inside her even though his brain was screaming at him not to.

“Well, that feels… interesting,” said Mandy.

“Yeah, it does,” said Walter, pulling out of her. “And it’ll be messy.”

“Like your bedroom,” said Mandy. Walter blushed. He would never live down that bin full of used tissues. Even if a used condom had joined those tissues after Mandy had seen it.

“Well, did you like it?” asked Walter. “I did, only I was worried.”

“Well, I’m certainly warm now,” said Mandy. “And sticky. But yes.” She sat up and kissed him. “I did like that very much. I guess I’ll be using the spell more in the future. After I satisfy your curiosity about it, that is.”

“And find out about the other spell,” said Walter.

“Of course,” said Mandy, and giggled.


End file.
